Xara
by Miss Annabeth Chase. wisegirl
Summary: This is purely fictional piece i wrote when i was bored.. Xara lost her twin brother during a school fire, years later what happens when the one person she thought was dead shows up, and why did her boyfriend lie?


_**Ok so this is something that I wrote when I was bored and I' am thinking of turning it into a book. I decided a few weeks ago that I would put it up here just to see what people thought of it and if it was any good, and partly to see if anyone would read the rest if I were to finish it… I am up to like the 2nd or 3rd chapter (this is half of chapter 1)**_

"I never said it like that!" I yelled

"But you said it!" my little sister cried

"I said it in the good way, it's not my fault that your 'Best friend' took it the wrong way" I said while making air quotes.

"She told me what you said! And I don't see how that can be good!" she yelled

"Oh really, so 'She likes him but doesn't want a relationship at the current point in time' is bad and makes you sound like a lesbian. Wow you have the most amazing friends."

"My friends are none of your business and at least my friends are real unlike yours Ms Popularity"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the people you call friends talk about you in a rude way in the bathrooms at lunch and in between classes"

"I was aware of that but those people are not my friends there is only 3 people that I class as friends and 2 of them are due here any second so you better leave him alone" I said with a menacing voice. I'm not usually a bitch to my little sister but she really pissed me off this morning. The bell ringing made me jump off of the pool chair, pushing past my little sister who was screaming that she wanted to get it, which was kind of pointless considering it was just us two here. I walked up the back steps, not bothering to get my jumper, and then ran the length of the bottom floor. Just as I reached the front door the bell rang again

"Impatient much?' I smiled as I opened the door. There stood my best friend who had been absent for the last 6 months. She squealed then wrapped her arms around my waist in a death squeeze hug. I hugged her back in response.

"OMG! You look so hot in the bikini. You know even if it is mine!" she laughed as she pulled back a few moments later.

"You know 'Leah just 'cuz I look better then you doesn't mean anything?" I smirked.

"Thank god for that" Came the voice of my most wonderful boyfriend one who happened to be the brother of my best friend and the reason she because my best friend. "I can't stand the thought of my sister in such a skimpy bikini as that" I smiled at him. We had been together for the better part of the last four years, but we had been friends for years before hand. Most people seem to think that being together for that long while in High school is one of the worst things that can happen. They think because you only stay with one person you don't get to know about variety. But what they didn't get was that Michael and I had fights that ended up in us stopping talking to each other and sometimes they can last up to 2 weeks. Though no one would know that as we always sit next to each other and hold hands in public like a normal couple but in private, when no one else was around we stayed at our respective parents houses instead of swapping. Our latest fight lasted almost a month. Our silence towards each other had ended last night when our parents had made us be nice and civil towards each other for the party that they had thrown.

"You know babe, it is so sad that my sister is here as well" he smirked at me. I laughed and nodded "BTW our parents decided to send us on that trip." His smirk got bigger for some reason. Michael had wanted to go to the local island but would have cost more than his parents allowed him to get out of his trust fund every week.

"They do realize what next week is right?" I said. Michaels smirk faltered for a second before it disappeared.

"Probably not but who cares" he said.

"When do they expect us to vacate by?" His laugh surrounded me as he walked closer. His smell was disorienting me as he stopped when our bodies were almost touching. Leah groaned.

"Ok, I'm going out to the pool before I throw up," in the most annoying voice. I did my best to ignore her, which wasn't that hard considering how close her brother was. She stormed off when Michael started laughing.

"It's always so much fun when she storms off." He laughed before he claimed my lips. Our kisses were always very heated the first couple days after a fight. The only difference was it was worse today, with almost 4 weeks' worth of pent up sexual frustration. He pulled me forward with the strings that hung from my bikini top, eliminating the space between us. My arms snaked up around his shoulders and found place in his sexy black hair that sat just below his ears. It never sat the way that he wanted it to but I was ok with it. It just added to the fact that my boyfriend was the hottest guy at school, as well as one of the oldest, and I wasn't just bragging, that was what everyone else called him. Michael's hand ghosting over my back brought me out of my mind at an alarming speed, his tongue was seeking permission and normally I would have granted him it, but due to obvious reasons (the front door was wide open, both our little sisters were in the house) I pulled back but kept my hands where they were. He smiled at me then moved his left arm to close the door.

"Can we kick our sister's out later?" I asked

"Why? We always have the pool house." The pool house was my second bedroom. It used to be for things like the toys and chemicals for the pool and mine and Kara's Art factory but since my dear little sister discovered boys and fashion, she lost interest in art. So my parents decided to build a closet full of new things and turn it into a mini apartment. I'm pretty sure the goal was to try and make me hate them less.

"Hmm." I whispered, laughed, then turned in his arms and walked towards the back door. I could hear his combat boots following me. I started running to make it a race, the boots faded, but the sound of bare feet quickly followed. He caught up to me just as I hit the back door.

"Are you trying to avoid the thing that I owe you?" he whispered into my ear, I whimpered at him being so close. "'cuz you know I'm still going to catch you." My feet left the floor as he said the last word. My arms went around his neck in a natural response. Though I did open the door, which due to the fact there was kids in the pool, was supposed to stay open. I kissed his cheek.

"Hey, look at the lovebirds" Leah and Kara yelled at the same time. I smiled then grimaced when I remembered what Michael was about to do.

'You girls might want to move away from the middle of the pool." As Michael spoke the girls scattered off to the side. Michael moved me in his arms as he prepared to throw me. I scowled at him just before I hit the water.

_**Ok so that was it…I have more and if you want to read the rest of chapter 1 just PM me your email and I will send it…but above all the reason for this is to get feedback so please REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
